I Just Want To See The Boy Happy
by XGlamorousxGlueX
Summary: Remus thought helping James win over Lily would be easy. He hated being wrong. Remus/Sirius just because!


**Another challenge! This one's for desluzpul's Mean Girls Quote Challenge. I used five quotes, but let's see if you can figure out which ones they are :] Remus/Sirius sweetness just because!**

**Disclaimer: I won't admit to anything because I'm pretty sure JKR and Tina Fey will yell out, SHE DOESN'T EVEN OWN ANYTHING! BOO, YOU WHORE! Please, I can't that abuse.**

**I Just Want To See The Boy Happy**

If Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had to pick one thing they were exceptionally good at, it would be helping others. Alright, not really. They were genius troublemakers and had the best of luck whenever they decided to do…inappropriate things in empty classrooms.

But anyway, this really isn't about them. It's all about helping their best friend James Potter and eradicate his terrifying obsession with Lily Evans. Sirius and James were brothers in everything but blood. Remus owed both of them so much for their friendship and acceptance. Thus, it was without a doubt an easy decision to help James win over Lily.

Only problem was that Lily was unlike most girls. Not a bad thing in Remus' opinion. Remus was the only Marauder who Lily could tolerate. Sirius, well he'll have to just keep his pretty little mouth shut for a while.

Remus felt the best way to deal with this situation was to talk to Lily in a mature and intellectual way. They would expose the many benefits and qualities that accompanied James Potter. He even had a short outline of what he was going to say…

"Where the hell is that witch?" bellowed Sirius. He was always very vocal when he was annoyed. Or tired. Or when something didn't go his way. They both had been looking for Lily for the past half hour and were currently aimlessly roaming the halls.

"Be quiet, will you? Now, I will be the one leading the conservation. You will sit and watch. Note, I said _SIT_ and _WATCH_," emphasized Remus while checking his outline for the tenth time. "Don't say anything stupid. Don't look at me like that, you know I don't mean it AND this is very important."

"I don't always say stupid things, you know. But this isn't about us, Moony. It's for James! Have we checked the library yet?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, but I think we should check again. Oh look, its Alice," said Remus as he waved. "She's got a date with Frank, you know. He asked her to accompany him to Hogsmeade next week."

"Moony, stop being such a girl. How in the hell do you know that? Nevermind, don't tell me. You need to stop _fraternizing _with Lily," he mumbled while making a face. Remus loved it when he did that.

"Oh no, you're using big words. You really must be annoyed," Remus laughed. He already knew where this conversation was going to.

"Yes, I am annoyed and very thirsty. Can we just go, snog somewhere? Kidding! I'm kidding!" he hastily added after seeing Remus' admonishing glare. "Oi, you know who's looking fine today? Bellatrix," he said with a grin.

Remus stared at him for a while before saying, "Ok, you did not just say that."

"What? She's a good kisser," confessed Sirius.

"She's your cousin," Remus tried to argue even though he knew there was no point to it.

"Oh, aren't they all? But don't worry Moonshine, you're stuck with me," declared Sirius in that tone that meant he was serious. Remus loved that tone.

They arrived outside the library with an exasperated _finally _from Sirius. As they walked in, Madam Pince looked like she wanted Sirius to be enveloped in flames for pranks past. _Bloody well deserves it_, thought Remus. Not that he'd ever tell Sirius that, of course.

They looked around for a couple of minutes until they heard Lily's voice coming from the back of the library. They both poked their heads around a bookshelf to see who she was talking to.

"Damn, she's with Alice. We're just going to have to wait until she leaves. It doesn't look like they'll take long," thought Remus out loud. Sirius loved it when he did that.

"Merlin, look at her babbling away. She's a gossip machine, that Lily. That's why her hair is so big. It's full of secrets," whispered Sirius.

"She's a great girl, Sirius. Smart and funny once you get to know her," Remus reasoned. "She could even give you a run for your money as a Marauder if given the chance." _Maybe I shouldn't have said that_, Remus thought.

"Who? Lily _Freaking _Evans?" Sirius said in a harsh whisper, "The girl most likely writes, "I wish we could all get along like we used to in first year. I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy" in her bloody diary!"

"Now, that's not fair. You know several girls were being bullied last year. She was only trying to help," Remus said in Lily's defense. Sirius loved it when he argued.

"Alright, you have point," conceded Sirius. He liked to argue, but even he knew he'd never beat Remus at it. "Let's get closer. I want to hear if it's anything incriminating."

As they cautiously walked around the bookshelf, they saw Lily sit next to Alice and say, "Look, I know having a boyfriend might seem like the only thing important to you right now, but you don't have to dumb yourself down in order for a guy to like you."

Before Remus could open his mouth to say hello, he was yanked back with a very anxious looking Sirius pushing him against the shelf.

"No, no, no! Moony! She's a life-ruiner. She ruins peoples' lives!" he almost yelled.

Remus thought it would be an easy task to try and help James. But now it was painfully obvious that it would be harder than he thought.

**So, did ya find the quotes? Go on, then! Review! :]**


End file.
